


Possession

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mindwiped slave named Qui-Gon is developing feelings for his owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

I wish I could remember him.

He's beautiful, and he obviously cares for me. This is a _vast_ improvement from the last ten or so men and women who have owned me. I've been through a lot in the last five years. But this one -- he says he remembers me from years back, before I became a slave, before the mindwipes. I don't remember him. I don't know if I believe him. I think I might like to believe him.

He told me he left his career behind for me. Apparently he used to work in the Republic, and it was a choice between me and the rest of his life. And he picked me. As a Republic citizen, he couldn't just buy me and free me; that would violate the treaties of neutrality between the Republic and some of the Outer Rim worlds. And I think he knows if he were to free me, I'd leave, and he'd never see me again.

Or at least... that's what he believes.

I'm angry with myself for this level of complacency. I shouldn't be so content to be with him, so pleased by his nearness that I don't give a damn that he's my master, and all masters are eventually cruel. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said we knew each other before. I don't think I could feel this way about him if he truly were a stranger.

He's beautiful. His eyes are this odd combination of green and grey and blue, depending on how he's feeling. His hair is long and thick and red, and he usually wears it in a plait down his back. He's growing a beard. I asked him to, and he stopped shaving. After four days it was long enough and soft enough to make me shiver with pleasure when he rubbed it over my chest, and that made him smile.

He is almost shy in bed. I had to offer before he'd take me. I confess, it was a nice change of pace. He seemed surprised that I was interested, and suspicious about my motives. My motives, I'm almost ashamed to say, were straightforward. I wanted to bury my cock in his ass. I probably could have used sex as a bargaining tool or a weapon, but in the end I wanted it to be a gift. A gift to both of us, of course, but a gift all the same.

He gave me a name, Qui-Gon, but sometimes he slips and calls me _Master_. I love it, though I haven't told him so. I think he feels as owned by me as I could ever feel by him. I lose track of which one of us is the master.

I should be working to earn my freedom, to convince him to let me go, but then I think of being without him. It's not just the fear of being found and sold to someone more cruel, though that does concern me. I want to stay with this one, this Obi-Wan, and I'm ashamed. After five years, perhaps I've finally broken enough to believe myself in love with my owner.

I wish I could remember him. I wish I had some way of knowing if all this is an act, if he's going to turn on me and hurt me. I wish I knew whether it was all right for me to love him.


End file.
